Anthem Of Our Dying Day
by Princess of Despair
Summary: I don't know about the rating, it's for mostly language I believe. I came up with this idea and I HOPE that it's a unique idea. Anyway.. read and review.. please!
1. Same Direction

Title: **Anthem Of Our Dying Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own this, obviously. If I owned MASH or any of the characters I wouldn't need to be sitting here typing about it.. I'd have had my ideas acted out.

A/N: Hiya! I'm trying this out. I got this idea while I was watching MASH this one evening and I saw the perfect opportunity to do something crazy! This may get a little crazy or sad or something but hey! It's my story I'm allowed to do whatever I feel is good. So anyhow. This'll be in Hawkeye's POV, hopefully. Also hopefully I won't pull him too much OOC.. but I'll do my best. Anyhow.. on with the story! Also sorry if it's not very long.. this is just the first chapter! I'll try to make the next one a little longer! ALSO if I completely screw up on names.. please try to forgive me!!!!!

Another day. Another long day of hell in this hellish place. Am I allowed to write this kind of stuff? It doesn't matter, does it? We're all stuck in hell no matter where we are. Unfortunately my hell is in this war, this place I really don't want to be. In this MASH unit where we constantly have casualties, it's nothing unusual to be in the operating room for what seems like days. This place where if you can make one friend and keep him/her for more than 24 hours, your one lucky soul. Yes, well, my name is Benjamin Franklin Pierce, or as I prefer to be called, Hawkeye. Hawkeye coming from a story my father used to read all the time, The Last Of The Mohicans.

This all started back when I came here. I met this guy who became my best friend. Trapper. Yeah, we were both crazy and did all kinds of things that we probably shouldn't have done but we did them anyway. We became fast friends and couldn't be separated after that. We survived everything together. I mean all this surgery, all this hell. It was a great and crazy time. However it all ended when I came back from a trip and heard those dreadful words.

"Hawkeye, we tried to get a hold of you but we couldn't find you. Trapper left this morning." Radar, one of my trusty friends, would inform me. Yes, it was like getting slapped in the face. We'd been friends and gone through so much.. how could he just abandon me in this terrible place?

"He got orders to go home." No. It couldn't be. Not even possible.

"He didn't leave me a note or anything?" I asked, completely in shock. Of course he hadn't. How could such a good friendship end like.. that?

"I'm sorry, we tried really hard to get a hold of you, honestly." Radar was determined to make sure I didn't get angry with him.

"When did he leave?" I asked, I was very eager to maybe still catch up with him.

"About an hour ago." Radar replied. That was it, I had to get to him.

"I'm going." I said and went to Frank to get him to agree to let me go, even just for a few hours.

Before I continue, let me just say, Frank is a selfish child. When Blake left and then was, sadly killed, Frank felt like he could just take over and make everyone listen. Well, maybe that'd work just fine for him, but I wouldn't listen to a word he'd say. He just needed to loosen up a little, have some fun. That, however, isn't where I'm heading with this.

Anyhow, I went to Frank to get him to let me go. Of course he refused, telling me that I'd disobeyed him or something that I really didn't care about. Now, would that ever stop me? No way. Radar was leaving to go to the airport to pick up Trapper's replacement, and I knew there was only one thing to do. Persuade Radar to let me go with him. Perhaps we'd both get into terrible trouble, but at the moment, going to find my only real best friend in this whole entire insanity was much more important than worrying about getting into trouble.

After much persuading, I was able to get Radar to let me go with him to the airport. It was difficult getting there, we were stopped several times. I knew that just kept me minutes away from getting to my friend. Once we arrived at the airport I hurried inside to find out if Trapper had left. Once I got the information I found that I'd only missed him by mere minutes. Oh boy, that really did anger me.

The rest of that scene was almost a blur to me, just me being angry. I still can't believe he left without even leaving a note to tell me that he was going to be going home. Leave a phone number, an address, anything. Now there's a new friend I have here. His name is Bj. He's a nice enough person and we both can be wild but it's nothing like it was when Trapper was here. It still bugs me that I missed him by mere moments. However moments or a lifetime, it didn't matter. I'd still missed him and now I'm still here while he's at home, probably having the time of his life with his wife. That's all right, I've new friends now and it's not that bad.

"Attention all personal, incoming wounded." That damned thing. It always interrupted my quiet time alone. I pulled myself up off of my bed, well if you'd want to call it that. It's hardly fit for anything even an animal to sleep on. It's all I have at this moment, so I guess I make do. I went out to meet the emergency vehicles, to get ready for another long day and possibly night of surgery. God how I hated the job I had.

I came to the first vehicle. We opened the doors and I climbed in. I called out various things for various people nothing, however, could prepare me for what I was about to come upon. I walked down the small aisle of the bus and I turned to look at the next casualty. I looked down at him to see what kind of wounds he had. I nearly gasped when the face of the person looked extremely familiar. I looked at the dog tags and was shocked to see who it was. It was Trapper.

"What the hell?" I called out.

"What's wrong, sir?" Radar asked, coming up onto the bus with me.

"This is Trapper!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I think there's going to have to be some explaining...." Radar muttered and I nodded.

"Yes, I believe so and it better be a damn good explanation." I growled and then called out what to do with him. Yes, I was shocked to see him. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

I next found myself in the operating room with nothing but the thoughts of my wounded friend being operated on on the table next to mine. I was hardly able to concentrate as I was sure that I was losing my mind. It couldn't be possible. He was sent home months and months before. At least that's what I was told. I even looked at the flight schedule! I thought it said something about.. Tokyo. I stopped in thought for a moment. That could've meant anything. That could've just been a small tradeoff to go to fighting. Then again, why would they take a doctor and send him out to the front to fight? Maybe he hadn't been fighting, maybe they sent him out to one of the aid stations out at the front and he got hurt. Millions of things ran through my mind and I only knew one thing for certain. I wanted an explanation and I wanted it now.

A/N: Okay, so how'd you like it? I'll try to put up another chapter soon. Hopefully you won't try to kill me for it. I liked it and that's all that's important. Maybe it makes no sense but that's okay because it makes sense to me. If you wish, you may leave a comment, if not.. then I don't care because I plan on continuing ASAP! So that's just how it is! Anyhow review if you want just please no flames.. well it doesn't matter if you flame or not because I'll just delete it and it won't mean a damn thing to me! So next chapter soon!


	2. Sidewalk

Title: **Anthem Of Our Dying Day**

Chapter 2-Sidewalks

Disclaimer: Another day and yet. I still don't own MASH.. hmm.. imagine that! I don't own anything, actually.. not even my cat. She owns me.. --;;

A/N: Yep yep, I'm continuing. Just depends on how this chapter goes.. it could be the last one. Just depends on how well I do with it. Anyhow, I'll try to keep everyone in character, like I said before. So anyway... sorry about any mistakes I may make with anything.. I'm trying my best! So anyway.. on with the story!

As soon as I got out of surgery, I had only one thought on my mind. I had to get answers and I had to get them before I went insane. I located Radar in his usual spot, answering the phone, writing letters, etc. I could tell that he immediately became nervous when I barged in, somewhat completely enraged that I'd been lied to for so long.

"What the hell was that?!?!?" I growled as soon as I got in the room.

"What sir?" Radar always tried to play dumb when he didn't want to answer questions.

"Why is Trapper here? You told me that he had been sent home!" I exclaimed.

"Well..." Radar began.

"Tell me the truth. That's all I want to hear right now." I said.

"He was sent to Tokyo and then he was taken to the front to an aid station. We didn't want to tell you, we couldn't have you wanting to go to be there with him. We needed you here." He said all really quickly.

"I can't believe it..." I muttered, turning to face the door as if I were going to leave. "I can't believe that all this time he's been so close and yet so far away."

"I'm sorry I lied to you. We all did it for your own good and we never imagined that something like this would happen." Radar said quietly.

"Yeah yeah.." I muttered and left. I was shocked that it had happened. Kind of how I thought though. I walked across the compound over to the recovery room. I walked in to check out everyone in there to make sure everyone was all right. I walked to the bed where Trapper was.

"Hawkeye." He said quietly. I looked at him, he was obviously awake.

"Trapper." I replied, trying to fight the emotions I felt. For a long moment I just stood there and neither of us said anything.

"Never imagined I'd be back here." He said and then laughed a little. I didn't do or say anything. He just looked at me with a confused look.

"You left without even so much as a note and then I find out that I'd been lied to the whole time and you were actually just a few miles away from here and you were in more danger than we are here!!!!" I exclaimed, finally letting out some of the built up rage I was feeling. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I knew what was going on and I didn't want you to go insane and try to come and find me. They all need you here and I couldn't risk it." He said.

"It must've all been a lie, Radar never tried to get a hold of me, did he?" I asked. He shook his head slightly.

"Radar did try to get a hold of you, and we were even going to tell you the truth but then we decided that we couldn't get you and that it would be better if you just thought I had gone home." He said. I was shocked still and didn't say anything.

"Hawkeye." I looked up to see Bj standing next to me.

"Bj. This is Trapper, remember, I told you about him." I said, looking down at Trapper.

"Ahh yes, Trapper. You were quite famous around here, I'd say." Bj said, somewhat amused. I didn't know how he felt about this but it really didn't matter. I was angry, still. I couldn't believe that I'd been lied to so much. I thought I could trust those around me, Bj was the only one who didn't know anything about it. I felt betrayed.

"Yeah, me and Hawkeye always created a disaster. We were best friends." Trapper said.

"Yeah we're pretty close friends as well." Bj said. I was starting to wonder if it was a contest to see who was my real close friend. I just stood there and listened as they made conversation between themselves.

"Well you need some rest." I finally said, getting tired of standing there. "You do need to get better." I said and began to walk away.

"Hawkeye, I really am sorry that I had everyone lie to you and that I never told you where I was going." Trapper said as I was walking away. "We had a really great friendship and it was wrong that it all happened like it did." He said. I turned back to look at him. He had laid back and closed his eyes. I almost wondered if I'd imagined him saying it but I shrugged it off and left. I headed over to the mess tent to get something to eat and to think for a bit. After I got my food and sat down I decided I wasn't hungry, so I just sat there, lost in thought. We had been close friends and now he was back here. I couldn't let him go back to the front.

I looked up as Frank walked by. Maybe it would be possible to send him away and keep Trapper here again. He was still my friend, after all, and I knew that I couldn't just stand around and wait for him to show up again or to die up there. Then I stopped thinking. That's exactly why they'd done what they'd done. They didn't want me to do anything that would hurt me. I stood up and went to find Radar. I found him in the same spot I'd found him before.

"Radar, I'm sorry." I said. He looked up at me, very obviously confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being so angry with you when it wasn't your fault that you all were just trying to protect me from going and doing something stupid and getting myself hurt or killed." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh it's okay!" He said. "I know that you were just angry because your friend just suddenly showed up again." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and left. I went to where Trapper was. I found him awake again. I thought that I really needed to apologize to him.

"Look, Trapper, I'm sorry." I said. He seemed rather shocked and confused as well.

"Why? What did you do?" He asked.

"I was unfair and angry with you for just leaving and then I was angry that everyone had lied to me. I understand that they did it for my own good. You're still my best friend, and now that I know where you are.. maybe sometime we can find some time to meet and talk." I said. He nodded.

"Good. I didn't think you'd stay angry with me.. it's just not possible." He said, smirking smugly. I laughed and turned away.

"We'll sort this all out later, when we can stand on the sidewalk and talk rather than in the middle of the road." I said and left.

A/N: This chapter sucks, doesn't it? I don't think it went how I'd originally planned it but that's okay. When I put recovery room.. I don't think that's the word for it but I couldn't remember what it was called so that's what I called it.. lol. So anyway. I might update this story again and make it like when they go and talk and meet later.. I don't know. So read and review if you wish. Like I said before, if you flame.. it'll just be deleted and I won't care. So that's it for this one.


End file.
